Concentrated cannabinoid products are typically produced by extracting lipids from cannabis, decarboxylating the cannabinoid carboxylic acids of an extract, and then purifying the decarboxylated cannabinoids. Industrial hemp extracts contain both cannabidiol, which displays significant beneficial pharmacological properties, and tetrahydrocannabinol, which is a regulated psychoactive drug. State-of-the-art techniques to separate cannabidiol from tetrahydrocannabinol to reduce the tetrahydrocannabinol content of a cannabidiol product include flash chromatography, high-performance liquid chromatography, centrifugal partition chromatography, and crystallization. These methods generally require hydrocarbon solvents, however, which are both expensive and limit the ability to obtain organic certification on finished consumer products. Separation methods that reduce the need for hydrocarbon solvents and allow organic certification therefore remain desirable.